


You’re The Best Part

by winter_romanoff



Category: Stranger Things (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: Jonathan had a terrible day at university, Nancy will make it better.





	You’re The Best Part

It had been a hard day for Jonathan. For head starters, he had a 4 hour class with the teacher he hated the most then he had to stay over for an assignment, the weather didn’t help either, it was cold, the kind of cold that made your body shiver even if you had 10 layers of clothes. After the assignment was done, he quickly made his way into the subway, only to find it full of people. Fantastic. He got in anyways because he wanted to get home as soon as possible, but he didn’t realize he took the wrong train until he got to the last station and had to walk 3 blocks under the pouring rain.

He finally got to their apartment and his mood changed as soon as he entered. One of the cool things about this new apartment they got a few months ago it’s that it had a little fireplace that was lit up when he arrived, there was this chocolate scent that filled every corner and then there she was. Nancy was on the kitchen, wearing pijamas, her hair tied up in a messy bun and making hot chocolate, she turned around to say hi to him, only to find him soaking wet, with a huge smile on his face.

\- What happened to you?-  
\- Huh? -  
\- You’re soaking wet! -  
\- Uhm... yeah I... took the wrong train by mistake and it started raining -  
\- I can see that... now go get some dry clothes before you ruin the carpet, I made hot chocolate, your favorite... hurry up before it gets cold - she said.

And so he followed her rules and made his way into the laundry room to get rid of his wet clothes, also to get some fresh dried pijamas. When he got into the living room, he saw Nancy setting up the VHS to watch a movie, at this point it didn’t matter to him if she picked a cheesy romcom to watch, because he was that in love with her that he could put up with these kinds of movies.   
\- Hope you’re in the mood to watch Pretty Woman -  
\- I knew you picked that one, it’s ok Nance-  
\- Hmmm...-

There was a silence between them, not an awkward one obviously, but he noticed that she was looking at him with dedication as they were drinking the beverage Nancy made.  
\- You’re tired-   
\- How did you know?-   
\- Well your eyes get puffy and red when you’re tired, plus I noticed the way you walked into the laundry room, was it a hard day?-   
\- Yeah... Mr. Howlet said that my pictures needed “an extra element” as if I didn’t put my maximum effort taking them... my group for the assignment is terrible, they didn’t do anything today except planning their next party... today was terrible-  
\- Ow babe, I’m sorry-  
\- But hey... you made it better-   
\- Did I? -  
\- Yeah, you hate cooking and you were making hot chocolate for me, you didn’t have to do it-   
\- I just thought since it was so cold outside, maybe you needed something to warm you up so I gave it a try -   
\- It’s delicious-   
\- Thank you Thumper-  
\- You’re still calling me Thumper after all these years?-  
\- Of course! You love it -  
\- I do, as much as I love you...-  
\- I love you too Jonathan - 

They kiss slowly and passionately as they cuddle up together under a big blanket on the sofa, they try to watch the movie but Jonathan only made it to the half of the movie as he dozed on Nancy’s arms, she felt asleep just moments after he felt asleep and they didn’t even realized it that they slept all night on the sofa, luckily it was Saturday so they could move to their bed in the morning and spent all day cuddled up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terribly short but I wanted to write so... yeet.


End file.
